You Are Dead To Me
by RedHeadedWoman91
Summary: Allan A'Dale, you are dead to me" Allan and Will fight, sets the scene for Will's outburst in Walkabout. NO SLASH. heavily implaied will/djaq


Will walked through Nottingham with his head down and his hood up. While sitting back in the camp, Will had felt a sudden urge to escape the confines of the camp and get out into Nottingham. He convinced the others that he was just going to check on a few roofs that he had fixed a few weeks ago. The inch of truth. Will had fixed a few roofs and he did need to check on them. So his plan became: check roofs, go to Nottingham. And that's exactly what he had done.

Will hadn't known why he had wanted to escape to Nottingham. At least he didn't want to admit the real reason. The fake reason: there wasn't one. The real reason: Allan. Since Robin had banished him from the gang Will had wanted to see Allan and to ask him why he did it, why he betrayed them, his friends. But until that morning he hadn't felt as though it was something he needed to do. Especially since he was "Guy's man". Will leant against a wall across from the Trip Inn and sighed. He missed Allan's company and his goofy laugh. They all did, they just didn't show it or admit it to anyone. Except for Djaq. She had told him straight away that she missed Allan.

Djaq. The other reason to escape the camp. To escape her, and her beauty, and her passion, and her everything. Will couldn't stop thinking about her and he often dreamed of her at night. He knew what it meant but he didn't want to admit that he had fallen in love with Djaq. There was no reason why he should love her. Djaq was one of the lads but that didn't mean that they forgot that she was a woman. It is kind of hard to forget that beautiful, amazing, intelligent Djaq was a woman.

Will closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall behind him. Why is nothing simple anymore, Will? He asked himself. Simple, he answered, because if things were simple Allan would be in the gang and you wouldn't love Djaq. Will's eyes flew open as he attempted to forget the words he had thought. He did not, _could not_, love Djaq.

A woman and her children begging people for money caught his attention. His hand started to stray towards his purse when someone else gave them some money. Will's breath caught when he saw that it was Allan. Why would Allan be giving money to the poor? He was Gisbourne's man now; didn't that mean that he looked down on the poor? This was getting more confusing by the minute. Allan glanced around and saw Will, who shrunk into the shadows and turned off to the left but made sure that Allan saw where he was going.

Will came out into a large open space where there were some women washing clothes. He turned around in time to see Allan coming through the passageway in between two houses. The two men stared at each other for a time, without moving, without making a sound. These two men were once best friends and now they were best enemies. They had to be. Allan was a traitor and had been banished for it and he was Gisbourne's man. Will had never betrayed anyone and always did the right thing and was Robin's man. They could no longer be best friends, they could no longer be friends, they could no longer be acquaintances. They could be nothing to each other and they both knew it. Yet it still hurt.

"Will, I…"

"Allan, why…"

Both men burst into laughter but stopped abruptly when they looked at each other. Allan motioned for Will to continue.

"Why'd you do it? Besides money." Allan was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, mate. Guy caught me and tortured me. I know that's not an excuse but that's what happened. Look, I'm not bein' funny but I was gettin' kinda sick of the camp, y'see? And I wanted out. Guy gave me the chance and I took it. And I don't regret it." But as soon as he finished speaking and looked at Will, for he first time in his life, he regretted saying something. The look Will was giving him actually hurt him. Nothing hurt him, only physical weapons or fists. But never words or looks.

"You regret nothing?" Will cocked an eyebrow, daring him to say it. Daring, almost begging, him to give him a reason to clock him one. Allan decided to try and save the last shred of friendship that remained intact.

"That's not what I meant. I regret betraying you but I don't regret leaving." Will's other eyebrow shot up as well. "No! Wait! That sounded wrong! Look, Will I'm sorry that you feel betrayed, that you all feel betrayed. But I'm not sorry that I'm not in the forest anymore. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Will's eyebrows reappeared from underneath his hair and he stared blankly at Allan.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Allan. You've succeeded in making the gang hate you. You're Gisbourne's man and you work for the Black Knights. Robin says you're dead to us, Little John refuses to believe you ever existed, Much keeps saying that he knew it was you all along, Djaq thinks you could have changed, and I miss you. So do Djaq and the others, but they won't admit it. But so long as you're happy… traitor."

And with that Will walked away, never looking back for fear that Allan, his once best friend, comrade and brother, would see the tears in his eyes. Allan watched him walk away and rubbed the tears out of his own eyes. They were no longer best friends, comrades or brothers. They were officially enemies and they both hated it.

By the time he got back to the camp, Will's mind was set. Allan had chosen to be a traitor and that's how he was to be treated. Will stared at the setting sun and whispered so low that only he could hear.

"Allan A'Dale, you are dead to me."


End file.
